


A pedazos

by babd23



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babd23/pseuds/babd23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy pensaba que solo cumpliría con una misión difícil, más nunca imagino encontrarse con los restos de una persona que tocaba sigilosamente la demencia. A costa de todo pronostico ella decide ayudarle, reconstruir poco a poco el hombre que tiempo atrás debió ser Loki... sin pensar en las consecuencias.</p><p>Loki, exiliado y repudiado. No cuenta con sus poderes para defenderse y, para completar, Odin le había quitado lo único que lo hacia defenderse de cualquiera... su apariencia Asgardiana. Pero nunca imagino encontrarse con cierta castaña que lo ayudaría de formas que ni siquiera imagino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me pertenece, sin embargo, los personajes no... todos ellos basados en los personajes de Marvel Movies

**A pedazos**

**Capitulo 1**

Cuando Darcy se despertó esa mañana supo que asistir al trabajo sería una mala idea. Fijó sus ojos en el cielo solo para sentir un picor en su cuello. Estaba gris gris y se extendía a lo largo y ancho dándole un aire desolado a la ciudad de Nueva York, eso no logró calmar a la castaña, tenía un mal presentimiento. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro antes de aventurarse en la famosa selva de cemento, era Lunes y ya sabía que sería un día ajetreado. No por Jane, que era una fabulosa jefe de departamento y siempre se apiada de ella para explicarle esas pequeñeces, al menos eso decía su amiga, que no entendía sobre la física; ni cerca de eso, hoy volvería el señor Musculoso a la tierra y acompañado con su psicópata hermano. En realidad, para ella era lo de menos.

 

Sí, él tenía muchos aires de grandeza y sólo Dios sabía como se merecía pudrirse en la cárcel ‘o como sea que lo llame Thor en su mundo’ murmuraba mientras caminaba hacia el gran edificio de ventanas polarizadas, sin nombre y que solo los que trabajaban allí sabían que era la sede de SHIELD. Darcy saludó al guardia que custodiaba la entrada sin recibir nada de vuelta, ya estaba acostumbrada.

 

-Buenos días -saludó al entrar a su oficina.

 

Su espacio de trabajo era todo menos lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué? Ella no espero lograr un cargo en SHIELD y mucho menos encontrarse nuevamente como asistente de Jane, la castaña esperaba ser algo más que una simple interna. Barrió su mirada por todo el lugar antes de suspirar. Solo dos palabras estéril y clínico, era limpio y casi perfecto… tanto que Darcy creía que se volvería loca. Su jefa por supuesto no le interesaba ese tipo de pequeñeces, ella solo estaba allí para cooperar y lograr comunicar a la tierra con Asgard para facilitar la llegada de su novio. Una mueca se formó en sus labios, su mente brincaba prácticamente con diferentes temas y a veces a ella misma se le hacia dificil seguirlos.

 

-Buenos días, Darcy -murmuró Jane desde su lugar, imperturbable como siempre. -Te ves algo distraida. Sabes que puedes negarte… -aunque en raras ocasiones, su amiga era intuitiva cuando menos se lo esperaba. 

 

-Lo sé -se limitó a responder.

 

Dos semanas atrás, Darcy Lewis se encontraba en la oficina del jefe mayor, Fury. Al principio no entendía lo quería con una simple asistente, en el momento que los guardias entraron al laboratorio le tomó sólo cinco segundos pensar que a quien buscaban era a su amiga. Por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, ¿Se habría dado cuenta que podía piratear el sistema sin problemas o se dieron cuenta de que era inservible en la organización? Sea cual sea la respuesta le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, porque si de algo estaba segura es de no ser útil allí. Todavía podía recordar la conversación con Fury.

 

“-Tengo un trabajo importante para tí -soltó Fury tranquilo observando su tablet. 

 

-¿Qué podría ser? -Preguntó la castaña con nerviosismo. 

-Thor no tardará mucho en llegar, un par de semanas tal vez -murmuró con desdén, para nadie era un secreto que a él no le agradaba el asgardiano por el imán invisible que poseía para atraer problemas. -Y trae a su hermano como invitado especial para cumplir su condena aquí, rodeado de las personas que más aborrece.

 

Darcy formó una mueca de asco, no entendía porque Thor haría algo así. -¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

 

-Eso, Señorita Lewis, es lo que usted nos va a demostrar -todo el cuerpo de Darcy se tensó ante sus palabras. -Necesitamos una agente que esté dispuesta las veinticuatro horas del día de toda la semana o meses para reformar a Loki.

 

La boca de la castaña cayó por la sorpresa, contrariedad y repulsión ante la idea de estar tanto tiempo con un asesino. Quiso negarse de inmediato, pero Fury le interrumpió.

 

-Es de nuestro conocimiento que usted acaba de graduarse en ciencias políticas y ahora está haciendo un postgrado… -frunció el ceño levemente antes de sonreír- corrijo, está por terminar y Jane Foster es su tutora. No querrá desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta, además le vendría bien créditos extras. ¿No cree?

 

-Me está amenazando… -no era una pregunta, Darcy conocía muy bien de chantajes y amenazas, eso distaba mucho de ser un chantaje. Sus opciones eran sencillas, aceptar o aceptar. 

 

-Llámelo incentivo, además nos gusta que nuestros internos tengan oportunidades de desempeñarse como agente y así medir sus habilidades -dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo.

 

-¿Qué necesita de mi? -Preguntó con los dientes apretados, ella podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la ira y la impotencia… ¿Cómo se atrevía?

 

-Prácticamente lidiar con Loki. Dos años han pasado desde que vino e intentó adueñarse de la tierra -dijo mientras leía con detenimiento algo de importancia. -El asgardiano ya no es bienvenido en su tierra natal y lo han puesto bajo la custodia de Thor, pero como usted sabrá, él es de importancia para la organización y estará ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo con asuntos importantes.

 

_ Importante… _

 

Esa palabra quedó grabada en el cerebro de Darcy como si se tratase de un tatuaje. 

 

-Por eso necesito que usted lo vigile y trate de extraer información sobre sus intenciones para con la tierra -explicó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Fury se desplazó hacia una de las ventanas de su oficina. -Debe reformarlo, hacerle creer que confiamos en él…

 

-Mierda, como si eso fuera realmente posible -dijo con acritud. -Además, ¿qué puedo hacer yo, una simple humana, con su magia? 

 

La castaña se removió con nerviosismo al ver la sonrisa que nacía en los labios del desgraciado de su jefe. 

 

-Esa es la mejor parte, Lewis, el hombre no tiene su magia -dijo con un tono de voz divertido. -Su padre borró todo rastro de magia de su ser, algo así como dejarlo desnudo en medio de la gran manzana. -Sus ojos mostraron rudeza de pronto-. Debe cooperar, no tiene escapatoria y sabe que no debe hacerle nada a nadie porque no lo pensaremos dos veces antes de volarle la cabeza.

 

-¿Se está escuchando? Son inmortales -dijo Darcy sonriendo divertida. -Cuando Thor cayó en la tierra por primera vez nada pudo matarlo, ¿qué le hace pensar que lo logrará?

 

-Es allí donde el padre de Thor nos facilita las cosas -respondió triunfalmente. -Loki, en estos momentos es tan humano como tu y yo, posee unos brazaletes que lo despoja de cualquier beneficio, ni siquiera puede mantener su apariencia asgardiana. 

 

Ella alzó la ceja dudosa, ¿A qué se refería?

 

-Recuerda cuando Thor contó que su hermano era adoptado…

 

-Vagamente, yo casi no le presto atención -admitió sin pena alguna para luego murmurar-, es un tipo muy aburrido.

 

-Bien, él dijo que su hermano no era precisamente un asgardiano -comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima. -Es un monstruo…

 

Ella no se sentía cómoda con el giro que había dado la conversación. Nada, no importa quien y mucho menos lo que hizo, debería ser tachado de monstruo por su apariencia.

 

-Cuento con usted, puede retirarse -fue más una orden que una sugerencia amable.”

 

Aunque Jane tenía razón, ella podía negarse, perder su empleo y, sin explicación alguna, cambiar de tutor. Sin embargo, Darcy no había notado como esa conversación la hizo aceptar el reto. 

 

-Puedo hacerlo, pero no… -dijo tomando un vaso de café, necesitaba de esa infusión como nunca. 

 

-Thor me dijo que su hermano no está estable -dijo su amiga acercándose para luego servirse un poco de la oscura bebida. -Con o sin poderes… prefiero que no trabajes con ese maniaco. No hace falta ser azul y deforme para ser un monstruo. 

 

-¿Azul? -Eso no se lo esperaba, sabía que no tenía apariencia humana, pero azul.

-Sí, lo vi esta mañana… 

 

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está aquí y nadie me dijo nada? -gruñó antes salir disparada hacia las puertas de las que nunca tenía acceso hasta ese día. 

 

-Darcy, espera… -escuchó a su amiga gemir antes de correr tras ella. -Solo quiero que estés preparada…

 

-Nunca estaré preparada para enfrentarlo -dijo mientras los guardias abrían las puertas y le permitían. -Tranquila Jane, puedo manejarlo.

 

Ni ella misma se creía esas palabras. Caminó rápidamente hacia el elevador y descendió, por primera vez, al sector más peligroso, el nivel diez. Su frente chocó suavemente con el cristal, del otro lado sólo había oscuridad y de vez en cuando distinguía destellos a lo lejos… pasillos secretos escondidos en SHIELD. Cuando se detuvo finalmente se permitió sentir pánico, un miedo tan profundo que podía quitarle el aliento. Pero ella debía enfrentar a ese ser que tanto despreciada, Loki de Asgard. 

 

*n*n*n*

 

Odin estaba sentado en su trono, sus ojos cerrados en aparente concentración. Su ceño se frunció profundamente para luego mirar con fijeza al ser que tenía al frente. Por primera vez la sala del trono se encontraba totalmente vacía, no había ningún cortejo ni siquiera le había permitido a su esposa estar presente. 

 

-Extraña, ¿te atreves a desafiar las leyes de este reino? -La voz de Odin resonó con furia por todo el salón. -¿De donde provienes? ¿Por qué te ocultas? 

 

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mostrando insolencia y, definitivamente, que no le temía. Ella se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar en frente del dios que se hacía llamar creador y padre de todo. Fijó sus ojos negros en él y supo al instante que la había reconocido. 

 

-Sabes mejor que todos los dioses nacidos en este universo que existen muchos más y dioses también -murmuró con voz melodiosa y sedosa. -Vengo a ti porque si pensabas que el ragnarok era el fin, no sabes siquiera cuál será el verdadero final de los universos.

 

-¿Qué sucederá? -Odín, que todo lo sabe, por primera vez mostró un poco de decoro y humildad. 

 

-Sabes que no puedo decirte nada, pero es importante que Loki se quede en la tierra -murmuró tan bajo que podía confundirse con un susurro. 

 

-Muy bien, de mi parte quedará hacer que mi hijo se quede y nunca vuelva -la mujer sonrió, pero eso no significa que ella aprobara lo expresado por el dios.

-El tiempo se encargará Odin, de hacerte pagar cada una de las injusticias que has cometido por tu ceguera -el aludido frunció el ceño y se irguió imponente. 

 

-¿Me amenazas en mis dominios? -Preguntó furibundo.

 

-No amenazo, lo sabes -dijo mientras dejaba caer su capa y mostraba por primera vez su rostro. -Solo digo lo que veo y al menos que enmiendes tus errores, no veo ningún futuro diferente.

 

-¿Como sabré? -preguntó nuevamente temeroso.

 

-Cuando se presente, lo sabrás -su voz resonó por todo el lugar. 

 

-Entonces… ¿Qué papel cumple mi hijo en todo esto? -Preguntó intrigado.

 

-Mucho y a la vez poco -se limitó a responder. -Mi padre ha perdido la razón, no confía en nadie y ha cometido errores… errores que pagará con creces.

 

-Morrigan… -murmuró Odin con entendimiento.

 

La mujer solo asintió antes de girarse sobre sus talones para marcharse. 

 

-Macha, ¿está por nacer? -preguntó rápidamente.

 

-Ya está hecho -su voz se convirtió en un eco mientras desaparecía dejando al dios con muchas preguntas.

  
  
  



	2. Capitulo 1

Darcy caminaba con determinación, algo que no sentía en realidad, hacia la celda del asgardiano. Pero ella era muy buena ocultando sus sentimientos para evitar exteriorizar debilidades, muchas que podrían usar en su contra; ahora mucho más que la mayoría de los trabajadores de SHIELD no les importaba pisotearte a quien se les atravesara para subir un escalón.

-La nueva niñera del psicópata -declaró con sorna uno de los guardias que estaba en el lugar.

Ella no reaccionó, solo se limitó a arquear una ceja para luego teclear el código de acceso. Todo en ese lugar, desde la entrada hasta las salidas de emergencias contaban con claves de acceso. No tardó ni dos segundos para que la puerta comenzara a abrirse lentamente, casi una tortura. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho y le tomó todo gramo de control de su cuerpo para no salir corriendo o gritar como una niñita, pero logró aparentar calma. Cuando la segunda puerta de seguridad comenzó a desplegarse sintió una cortina de vapor que, si bien no logró sofocarla, le incomodó.

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor en ese lugar? -Preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa. -Debe estar a unos treinta grados allí dentro…

-Precisamente -Darcy frunció el ceño sin entender. -¿Como torturas a un gigante de hielo?

En ese momento le fue difícil no mostrar indignación, nadie… ni el delincuente más peligroso del mundo se merecía un acto tan inhumano. ‘¿Sabrá Thor en las condiciones que está su hermano?’ Pensó Darcy.

-Toma, necesitarás esto -indicó uno de los guardias. -No queremos entrar allí… no más de lo necesario.

La castaña hizo caso omiso al último comentario y tomó el bolso. Se dio cuenta que se trataba de un tanque de oxígeno compacto, lo suficiente como para permanecer dos horas allí. ¿Tan difícil era permanecer allí adentro sin el?. Sin decir una palabra ingresó a la celda de Loki, tenía una agenda apretada y si quería que ese “dios” se codeara con humanos debía comenzar cuanto antes. En primera instancia, todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de vapores molestos y sofocantes, por ello trató de realizar respiraciones poco profundas e intentar permanecer sin el oxígeno que le habrían proporcionado. Detalló el lugar un poco más y se dio cuenta que era amplio, casi un apartamento para estándares humanos. Estaba proporcionado con una colchoneta fina y nada más, en una esquina había una especie de pared que, estaba segura, se trataba del baño.

-¿Loki? -No recibió respuesta. -Soy Darcy Lewis… vine a ayudarte… -eso último lo murmuró tan bajo que estaba segura que él no le había escuchado.

Ella atrapó sus labios entre sus dientes, estaba nerviosa y algo le decía que esto no debía ser así. Mientras caminaba se tropezó con una mesita y casi tumba una especie de jarra.

-Eso no puede ser agua… -dijo con voz quebrada. -¿Loki? Responde por favor… te sacaré de aquí… -chillaba ahora desesperada.

Solo le faltaba un lugar por revisar, el baño. Corrió hasta la división y casi gritó al ver la escena. Loki estaba acurrucado en posición fetal en una de las esquinas de ese lugar, se abrazaba fuertemente a sus piernas. Su piel mostraba pequeñas laceraciones causadas por la intensa temperatura. Trató de acercarse, pero cuando puso su mano en el lavamanos tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Todo estaba hirviendo, ¿qué clase de castigo era ese?

-Vamos Loki, necesito que cooperes… -murmuró con fatiga. Los guardias no se equivocaron al darle el oxígeno, se colocó la mascarilla unos segundos antes de forcejear con el asgardiano y obligarlo a respirar en el. El pelinegro soltó un pequeño gemido antes de aferrarse con fuerza a las manos de Darcy. Ella se sorprendió porque, a pesar de la temperatura, ella podía sentir la piel de Loki fresca. Como pudo, la castaña le instó a levantarse y para su sorpresa él estaba cooperando. Pasó el brazo de Loki por encima de su cuello para poder soportar su peso, estaba tan débil que no lograba dar dos pasos sin tambalearse, además de dejarle casi todo el peso a Darcy puesto que él era mucho más alto que ella. Con mucho esfuerzo logró alcanzar su teléfono para comunicarse con Tony Stark, necesitaba ayuda.

-Señorita Darcy, en este momento el Señor Stark está ocupado -La voz de Friday, la nueva IA luego de que Jarvis se había convertido en Visión, se escuchó al otro lado. -Pero puedo tomar su mensaje y hacerle llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Mira, sé que puedes romper el protocolo… es urgente -Darcy había renunciado a seguir caminando, se sentía muy cansada. -Esto puede ser un código rojo… alerta máxima o como le quieras llamar… No había terminado de hablar cuando Tony Stark le habló al otro lado del teléfono.

-Darcy, espero sea import…

-Ayúdanos… -murmuró ahora algo mareada.

-¿Qué sucede, niña? Me estás asustando… -escuchó diferentes voces, la tenía en altavoz.

-Nivel diez… Loki -susurró antes de soltar a asgardiano. -Tortura…

-¿Te está torturando? El no posee magia…

-Mucho calor… -logró escuchar un ‘¡Oh por Dios!’ De parte de la viuda negra antes de perder el conocimiento.

********

**Darcy**

*******

-Maldición -gruñí al sentir como mi nariz y mi garganta quemaban. -Alejen esa cosa de mí…

-Bueno niña, ¿qué te digo? -fue la respuesta cargada de ironía de Tony. -Interrumpes una reunión y te encontramos tratando de sacar a cuernitos de su celda.

-Eso es inhumano… -corté tan rápido que seguro sorprendí al hombre. -Sí, sé que es un maldito alienígena, asgardiano o como te provoque llamarlo pero nadie en este puto mundo se merece ese tipo de castigo.

-Para el record, solamente la viuda negra tenía conocimiento de ese castigo en particular y trató…

-No se trata cuando no se desea en realidad cortar con algo como eso -mi voz salió neutra, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimientos. -Me toca a mi reformarlo, no quiero que sea aquí… no quiero estar cerca de estas instalaciones en un futuro cercano-. Había cierta decepción en mi voz, era dificil aceptar que trabajaba con gente más desquiciada que mi asignación.

-No creo que eso sea posible -dijo Tony en voz baja.

-Todo es posible. Loki ya no tiene poderes… -esbocé una sonrisa cínica-, no me extrañaría que si los recupera intente adueñarse de este reino.

-Darcy, lo has visto ¿no? -Lanzó con gracia. -Es un avatar completo y dudo que lo acepten cuando comience a caminar por las calles contigo. Me encogí de hombros al escucharle.

-Eres inteligente o eso supongo -dije mirándolo a los ojos, retándolo si eso era posible. -Puedes crear algo que lo haga parecer más humano…

-Eso… en teoría no es posible -movió su dedo apuntándome-, me gusta tu mente.

Escuché como la puerta de la habitación se abría interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, era Jane y su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y algo parecido a la molestia. Sinceramente no estaba de ganas para recibir cualquier tipo de sermón por parte de mí amiga, no después de haber visto eso. Me levanté sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra para acercarme a la ventana. Medio día, muchos están almorzando y descansando, pero yo estoy preocupada por un asesino que, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sé donde está.

-¿Lo dejaron en su celda? -Pregunté sin emoción en mi voz.

-No, muy bien has dicho que no es una acción muy humana tratarlo de esa manera -dijo Tony con derrota. -Está demás decir que Thor formó tal bronca que a nuestro querido jefecito no le quedarán ganas de castigarle nuevamente.

-¿Thor… no sabía? -Pregunté confundida. -Pensé que todos aquí sabían…

-Por eso te dije que solo Natasha sabía de ese modo de castigo…

-¿Donde está? -Pregunté interrumpiendo groseramente, pero no me importaba.

-En la otra habitación, pero no hemos logrado que ninguno de los doctores lo revise -esta vez fue Jane quien respondió. -¿Como culparlos? Al menos sabemos que existen personas con dos dedos de frente…

-Ciertamente no eres tú -yo ataqué sorprendiendo a ese par de idiotas.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces tú defendiendo, o mejor dicho, tratando de salvar a ese tipo? -Esbocé una sonrisa antes de mirarla con intensidad.

-¿Cómo puedo mostrarle a una persona que se equivocó si recibe un trato tan atroz como el cometido?\- Negué con la cabeza antes salir de la habitación. Sin detenerme a mirar al guardia entré a la habitación. Solté una maldición antes de acercarme a Loki. Sus ropas estaban pegadas, casi derretidas sobre su piel. Sin ponerme guantes o lo que sea para no infectar las heridas, comencé a quitar con suavidad la tela… era algo parecido al cuero. 

-¿Friday? 

-¿Sí, Señorita Darcy? -respondió la IA. 

-Busca a Thor, dile que lo espero aquí -ordené con suavidad. 

Observé por largos minutos a este ser que en nada me recordaba al maníaco que intentó apoderarse de la tierra dos años atrás. Stark no mentía cuando me dijo que parecía un avatar. Esbocé una sonrisa antes de tomar un par de gasas y humedecerlas con agua fría. De una u otra forma tenía que tratar de curar un poco sus heridas. 

-Se podría decir que tienes a todo el cuerpo médico de cabeza -murmuré con voz trémula. -A decir verdad a mi también me cargas de cabeza, estoy muerta de miedo pero decidí que te mereces una segunda oportunidad -confesé algo irónica. 

-Tú, mi madre y yo -me giré confundida ante las palabras de Thor, ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar. -Me refiero a que somos los únicos que creemos que mi hermano se merece una segunda oportunidad. Formé una mueca en mis labios antes de seguir con mi trabajo de limpieza. Thor por su parte se sentó a un lado de la camilla observando a Loki con dolor. Para ser sincera lo entendía, es difícil odiar a una persona que se crío tantos años contigo, es difícil para mi odiarlo completamente sin saber cuales eran sus motivos; lo único que sabía era que estaba algo inestable, pero ¿por qué? Creo que nadie se lo ha preguntado. 

-Bueno, no es que se le diera el beneficio a la duda -sonreí antes de levantarme. -Creo que Odín formó tal berrinche por no poder controlar a su casi hijo -susurré entre dientes, no sabía porque pero no me parecían correctas las decisiones que tomaba ese Señor. -Por cierto, tiene fiebre… 

Thor frunció el ceño y formó una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-Es imposible que sepas que tiene fiebre, su cuerpo no actúa igual al de nosotros -dijo convencido. 

-Pues lo imaginé, Señor obvio -espeté cortante-, está frío. Helado sería la palabra correcta. 

No seguí insistiendo en mi teoría puesto que mi intuición decía que estaba en lo correcto. Saqué mis iPod y busqué una lista de reproducción que se adaptara a mi estado de ánimo actual, lo que iba a hacer era una locura. Me di media vuelta y antes de salir al pasillo murmuré un ‘volveré’. Caminé rápidamente hacia las oficinas, iba a hablar con Fury, quisiera o no. Ignoré al guardia que intentó detenerme y abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme a Steve, Natasha y Jane hablando con él. 

-Muy bien, me encantan las reuniones -solté con sorna antes de cerrar la puerta. 

-¿Qué se supone estás haciendo? -espetó Fury con un humor de perros. -Hasta donde tengo entendido no te mande a llamar. 

-Me importa un comino lo que piense -vi como todos en la sala se ponían tensos, incluyendo a mi fabuloso jefe. 

-Mira chiquilla impertinente… 

-¿Cree que me intimida como lo hace con todos? No tengo nada que perder como usted cree -dije con voz neutra. -Si quiere quiteme el trabajo y todo lo que le dé la gana, borre mi historial académico y más… no tengo a quien impresionar ni nada que perder pero no me pida que vuelva a entrar en ese horripilante lugar y si insiste en dejar a Loki allí pues… yo no soy su chica y búsquese a otra de una buena vez. 

Más claro imposible. Todo el mundo me conocía por ser algo distraída y soltar palabras demás, torpe si se podría decir. Sabía que cada persona en este edificio se ha burlado de mí en algún momento o ha pensado que soy ingenua y manejable. También sé que yo fui la culpable de que estas personas pensaran así, pero ya no más. Observé como mi jefe apretó los puños con fuerza para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, parecía derrotado… nada del temple que lo caracteriza. 

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer -murmuró para sorpresa de todos. -Pero si algo sucede, te haré la responsable. ¿Está claro? 

Cerré mis ojos antes de dejar escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones. ¿Loki valía la pena? No, no lo creo.

-¿Donde firmo, jefecito? -era descarada, lo sé. 

-Darcy, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? -mis ojos quedaron fijos en Jane, había tardado en hablar. 

-Eso espero -me giré ignorando las miradas escrutadoras. Saqué mi celular y marqué un número que me sabía de memoria. -Estaré pronto en casa… con un invitado o tal vez más. 

** ***** **

Cuando Loki fue consciente de su entorno esperó la llegada del calor sofocante que había en su celda, pero solo sentía de vez en cuando una suave brisa fría. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que, de hecho, no estaba en la caja blanca sino en una especie de cuarto; ya no era el duro piso sino una suave cama que sostenía su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza, seguramente se trataba de un truco y era otro tipo de tortura. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba aún débil. Loki sintió muchas cosas, pero lo que más estaba presente era el miedo. ¿Estaría Odín jugando con su mente otra vez? ¿No era suficiente castigo vivir en Midgard como prisionero de quienes una vez intentó gobernar? Tenía miedo porque sin sus poderes y bajo su verdadera apariencia estaba indefenso. 

Con un esfuerzo mayor intentó levantarse de la cama, esta vez tuvo éxito.  Pero solo al dar dos pasos se tensó, alguien se acercaba. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros entró a la habitación. Ella estaba algo distraída observando un pequeño aparato midgardiano. Solo bastaron cinco segundos para que la chica notara su presencia. 

-Ya era hora que despertaras -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. -Estaba algo preocupada, no sé cuánto tiempo puede vivir un dios nórdico sin agua o alimento… juro que casi llamo a Thor para preguntarle, pero sé de muy buena fuente que eso no sería de tu agrado -explicó la castaña con rapidez sin borrar su sonrisa. 

Loki estaba aturdido. ¿Quién era esa mujer? 

-Mi nombre es Darcy por cierto… Darcy Lewis -murmuró perdiendo un poco de su confianza. -Yo fui contratada para reformarte -explicó algo incómoda mientras llevaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Por un momento se permitió detallarla. La mujer no era tan alta y se podría decir que su atractivo era común, nada sorprendente. Pero poseía un aura atrayente en términos mágicos. Si la midgardiana sabía o no que poseía algo de magia para Loki era un misterio. Él frunció el ceño confundido ante su tranquilidad, no parecía temerle y eso le turbaba de sobremanera. 

-¿No me temes? -Darcy se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, era profunda y sedosa… le transmitía una paz infinita. Tanto que se cuestionó un par de veces si ese era el loco megalómano con ansias de poder o alguien común. 

-Sí, te temo… pero no por tu apariencia si eso es lo que te preocupa -dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él. -Mi temor es más hacia tus habilidades en dominación que a tu persona. 

La respuesta sincera de la castaña lo golpeó con fuerza, se sentía desarmado. 

-No sé tú, pero muero de hambre y acabo de preparar un desayuno digno de dioses -pinchó Darcy guiñándole un ojo. -Después aclaramos todo, lo importante aquí es que ya nadie se aprovechará de que tú no tienes magia y recibirás un trato justo. 

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó el asgardiano sorprendido. 

Ella se detuvo entre el marco de la puerta y dijo: -¿Cómo te mostraré que estabas equivocado dos años atrás si hago lo mismo que tú intentaste con nosotros? Todos, sin importar quien, merecemos una segunda oportunidad. 

Y desapareció dejándolo sorprendido.


End file.
